It Must Have Been Love
It Must Have Been Love by Roxette is featured in The Hurt Locker, Part Two, the fifth episode of Season Six. It is sung by the New Directions, with Kitty and Spencer singing lead. Kitty and Spencer lead the song as Sue stops by in shock the moment she hears it. Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine finally decide to kiss in order to exit the elevator trap by "JigSue". They rush to the auditorium as soon as the elevator opens and Sue, realizing they have kissed, calls them in joy. Rachel points that Kitty has rejoined glee as Kurt happily notices that Spencer is also in the club. Lyrics Kitty and Spencer: It must have been love But it's over now Lay a whisper on my pillow Leave the winter on the ground I wake up lonely, there's air of silence In the bedroom and all around Touch me now, I close my eyes And dream away Kitty and Spencer with New Directions: It must have been love but it's over now It must have been good but I lost it somehow It must have been love but it's over now From the moment we touched til the time had run out Kitty with Spencer (New Directions): Make-believing we're together That I'm sheltered by your heart But in-and-outside (In-and-outside) I've turned to water Like a teardrop in your palm (In your palm) And it's a hard winters day I dream away Oh, oh Kitty and Spencer with New Directions (New Directions): It must have been love (Must have been love) But it's over now (But it's over now) It's all that I wanted Spencer with New Directions: Now I'm living without (Kitty: Living without) Kitty and Spencer with New Directions: It must have been love but it's over now Kitty with New Directions: It's where the water flows (Spencer: It's where the water flows) Kitty: It's where the wind blows (Spencer: Whoa-oh) Spencer with Kitty and New Directions: Where the wind blows Kitty: Yeah, yeah New Directions: Where the wind blows (Kitty and Spencer: Blows) Kitty with Spencer and New Directions (New Directions): It must have been love (It must have been love) But it's over now (But it's over now) It must have been good but I lost it somehow It must have been love (It must have been love) But it's over now (But it's over now) From the moment we touched til the time had run out Kitty and Spencer: Yeah Kitty with Spencer and New Directions (Kitty with New Directions): It must have been love (but it's over now) It was all that I wanted now I'm living without It must have been love but it's over now Kitty with Spencer (New Directions): It's where the water flows It's where the wind blows (Where the wind blows) It must have been love (Must have been love) But it's over now Oh-oh It must have been love (Must have been love) It must have been love (Must have been love) Kitty and Spencer: Must have been love Trivia *This is the first time Kitty sings in Season Six. **This is also the first song performed by Kitty since America in City of Angels, 14 episodes prior. **This is Kitty's first and last duet in Season Six. **This is also Spencer's only duet. *During Sue's flashbacks during All Out of Love, Sue is shown auditioning for Pretty Woman, which features this song on the soundtrack. Gallery It must have been love.png Spencitty.png IMHBL 2.png IMHBL.png Kitty IMHBL.png Spence IMHBL.png Spencer IMHBL.png McCarthyTwins 6x05 5.gif it must have been love.jpg Tumblr njnzfhs5Li1tc1un5o6 r2 250.gif Tumblr njnzfhs5Li1tc1un5o5 r2 250.gif Tumblr njnzfhs5Li1tc1un5o4 r2 250.gif Tumblr njnzfhs5Li1tc1un5o3 r2 250.gif Tumblr njnzfhs5Li1tc1un5o2 r2 250.gif Tumblr njnzfhs5Li1tc1un5o1 r2 250.gif Tumblr nl065nJNoT1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl065nJNoT1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl065nJNoT1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl065nJNoT1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nl065nJNoT1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nl065nJNoT1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl065nJNoT1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl065nJNoT1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Spencer Porter Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Hurt Locker, Part 2 Category:Songs sung at Invitationals